


Lift

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Facials, Gym Sex, Gyms, Inappropriate Erections, Lust, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Lust, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Teasing, Touching, background Billy but just the briefest cameo, gym au 1, steam room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Flint's just trying to work out in peace. Silver needs some help trying to get another guy at the gym to notice him. Naturally he enlists Flint's help.





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Gym Au Number One.

 

 “So how much can you lift?”

Flint pauses, squinting up at the man above him. “Excuse me?”

The man, who’s barely even looking at him, his attention still on the fucking giant on the other side of the room, just kinda shrugs. “Just you know. A general estimate?”

“A general estimate?” Flint repeats blankly. He glances over the man’s shoulder again, and it clicks. “Are you seriously trying to impress _him_?” Is he insane? Billy’s not going to be impressed whatever this guy has in mind.

The man, Silver, finally the name clicks in Flint’s memory, swivels to look at him. “What, no, I’m just…”

“You’re blushing is what you’re doing.” Flint says dryly, annoyed at himself for sounding like a teenage girl but even more annoyed at Silver for starting the conversation in the first place. And fuck Vane, for that matter, for pairing them together for this workout session. He’s going to quit this gym. He only joined in the first place because Vane promised he could work out in peace. All Flint wants is to work out, finish in the steam room and get back to his book, which is infinitely more enjoyable than getting in the middle of some weird gym flirtation. He’s seen Silver operate, after all.

“Look,” Silver crouches down, his hands resting lightly on the end of the bench, just between Flint’s thighs as it so happens, staring earnestly into his face. “Alright, I’m just trying to impress him. Can you blame me? Will you help a guy out?”

Flint gazes at him, bemused with everything happening here. “What exactly is your aim?”

“I just want him to notice me, and once he’s done that, I can ask him out.”

“Didn’t think you needed any encouragement in that department.” Flint sits up, reaching for his towel. He realizes what that must sound like when Silver gives him a look. “I’ve seen you with the trainers.”

Silver shrugs. “That’s different. That’s just flirting.” His hands have spread, palms flat on the bench, fingers practically reaching Flint’s thighs now. Does he have no concept of personal space whatsoever? “Just...help me?”

Flint sighs. “Fine.” He wants to stand but Silver’s face is right there, practically nose deep in his crotch and really that’s the last visual he needs right now. His dick gives an interested little pulse, and he shakes it off. “Can you...” He nods and finally Silver gets it and moves back.

“On the bench.” Flint instructs and Silver obediently stretches out on it. From this view Flint is abruptly aware of how good Silver already looks. His build is slim but firmly muscled and if Flint has a type, which he doesn’t, that would be it. His hands would fit nicely from Silver’s hipbones to his groin, giving him plenty of room to tease the dick under those black workout shorts.

And yeh, you’re not supposed to look on the shower, but Flint’s only human and he happens to know Silver has a dick fashioned on Olympus.

Not that he’s going to share that opinion with Silver obviously. The little shit doesn’t need to know someone else thinks he’s attractive; he gets enough of that elsewhere.

Silver clears his throat and Flint jerks to attention. “Well?”

Silver looks up at him expectantly, and Flint can’t hold his gaze, his eyes are too bright, too magnetic, and _there_ , he wants to fucking groan at the sight of it, right there against Silver’s thigh, he can SEE the thick outline of his dick.

The need to look anywhere but there is the only excuse Flint has for what he does next. “All right this should get his attention.” He reaches for the weight he put down. “You ready?”

“Hit me.” Silver says breezily. And god, Flint wants to. A nice punch right in that perfect midsection might just be the answer to shutting Silver up.

Instead he lowers the weights steadily to Silver’s grasp, still holding on to it, “Say when.”

“When.” Silver practically fucking moans. Billy does look over then and Flint watches him as he takes in the sight, his forehead creased in confusion.

He looks down at Silver and practically comes in his own shorts then and there. The muscles on Silver’s shoulders and arms are straining beautifully. His chest heaves like he’s fucking his way through the bench, not working out. God, Flint wants to give him a proper workout, one that would wear Silver the fuck out and leave him limp, moaning Flint’s name till he can’t speak anymore.

“Fuck, Flint, no, it’s slipping.” Silver moans again.

And Flint’s brain catches up just in time to get his arms to work. His hands shoot out and catch the handles before it slams into Silver’s chest.

For a moment Silver just stares up with him with wide startled eyes, chest heaving. There’s sweat trickling down from his navel to the hem of his shorts. Flint wants to mark that path with his tongue as an apology for what just nearly happened, but also because he wants to know the taste of Silver’s skin.  

“For the record,” Flint says belatedly. “Just because I can lift that much, doesn’t mean you should.”

Silver just groans. “Now you fucking tell me.” He rolls off the bench and onto the floor as Flint moves the weights and sets them down.

“Is he looking?” Silver asks, his arm still over his eyes.

Flint glances in the direction of Billy who gives him a standard “what the fuck is going on?” look. Flint just shrugs. He looks back down at Silver. “Yeh.”

“Fuck.” Silver groans. And the way his whole chest ripples when he does that is _not_ mesmerizing. Flint’s _not_ completely frozen just watching him, but really, come on. The sight of Silver flat on his back, legs sprawled wise, chest glistening, sweat practically begging to be licked off his perfect skin is more than enough to distract him.

His dick is right there, a svelte thick curve, begging for Flint’s mouth. In fact, Silvers whole body seems made for begging and it’s criminal his mouth never asks for Flint to sit on his face. It’s just unfair. Flint needs to join a new gym.

“I think I’m going to need a moment.” Silver sucks in another lungful of air and Flint bites back a groan of his own.

“Are you okay?” He wants very much to leave but he can hardly do that with Silver still on the floor.

“I’m. Fine.” Silver says unconvincingly.

Reluctantly Flint crouches down next to him. “Look, I’m sorry, I never meant to be that careless. I just...” _was distracted by how much I want to bend you over that bench and fuck you till you come all over it._

Nope.

Silver moves his arm just enough so he can squint up at Flint. And then his gaze casually drifts lower, and his lips part just slightly, letting the top of his tongue dart out to wet them.

“What?” Flint scowls at him, confused.

“Nothing.” Silvers voice is oddly strangled. “Just taking in the view.”

Flint stares at him and then glances down. From the crouching position he’s in and the angle Silver’s looking at, the only view he’s getting is…

“Are you staring at my dick?”

“Yes.” Silver admits. “It’s right fucking there.” He sounds likes dazed. Maybe the rush of blood to his head was more than Flint thought.

And then Silver has the fucking audacity to lift his hand and lightly run it along the inside of Flint’s thigh, right inside his shorts.

Flint draws in a quick breath,” What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Silver’s fingers brush the side of his dick, sending heat rippling through Flint’s entire groin.

“Tell me you didn’t get hard watching me, and I’ll stop.” Silver whispers. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“Get your hand out of my shorts now.” Flint hisses.

“Tell me.” Silver persists, his fingertip stroking the velvet heat of Flint’s cockhead. Flint bites down hard. And, before he knows what he’s even doing, he moves so he’s straddling Silver’s chest, bearing down menacingly. Silver’s hand safely back on the mat.

“Now look,” Flint says, “I don’t know where you’ve worked out before, but bodily responses are just that. Nothing more.”

“Mmm.” Silver says. “Is that why you’re practically shoving your cock down my throat?”

Flint just stares at him Incredulously. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He ignores the part where he would also enjoy that very much indeed. That’s irrelevant to the principle of the thing.

In response Silver lifts his head and snakes his tongue out, the faintest brush of heat over the bulge in Flints shorts.

Flint jerks backward, his cheeks on fire. Nobody else seems to have noticed. He can’t believe Silvers daring but if he doesn’t get off right now, his balls are going to explode.

He leans back down to mutter. “Steam room, now.” In Silver’s ear.

Silver’s expression changes from mildly concerned to full disbelief. “You’re serious?”

“Only one way to find out.” Flint says and stalks off.

 

*  *  *

 

The minute Silver follows him and of course he follows him, Flint pins him face first against the wall, holding him in place. “What the fuck was that about?”

“Billy said you’d looked like the jealous type so I figured it was worth a shot.” Silvers voice is slightly muffled.

“I thought you were trying to get to Billy’s attention.” Flint frowns thoroughly confused now. If that’s not what he was doing...then what was Silver doing? Maybe the heat in the steam room is getting to him.

“Not so much no.” Silver squirms. 

Flint swallows, his eyes darting down to follow the movement. “Then all of that was...” he’s still at a loss here.

“For your benefit.” Silver says with a groan. “Look, I’m sorry for sticking my hand up your shorts but I thought you’d turn me down if I simply asked you for a coffee.”

“Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

That expression isn’t remotely funny but Flint huffs a laugh all the same. “So what’re you saying is...however I choose to repay you for the hand down my shorts...”

Silver squirms again, visibly turned on. “Whatever you want.”

“That’s a broad spectrum.” Flint leans in close so the words breathe hot and sultry over Silver’s neck.

“I mean it.” Silver whispers.

“Good.” Flint says and reaches for the band of Silvers shorts.

He drags them down at the back, baring Silvers perfect bubble butt, but keeping his dick trapped at the front. Silver’s not the only one who can tease.

Flint runs two fingers down the crease of Silver’s ass, all the way to his hole. He rubs the pads of his fingers over it, feeling Silver react.

“What if I fucked you bare?” Flint murmurs. Just to see what Silver would do, if his “anything you want” has a limit after all.

Judging from the way Silver’s ass presses back, his hole clenching hungrily, and the half whimper escaping his mouth, apparently not. Flint’s not going to fuck him now, he’s not that irresponsible but he _is_ going to make Silver pay for that display out there.

He sinks to his knees and rests a hand on Silvers hips. “Put your hands above your head.” He says, letting the warmth of his words blow over Silvers bare skin. “No touching.”

Silver whimpers again but does as he says.

Now Flint drags his tongue along that delightful cleft, burrowing his way between Silver’s ass cheeks. It’s been too long. But this, oh god this, the scent of Silver, the warmth of his skin, the feel of his hole under Flint’s tongue, the way his body shivers and shudders and squirms as Flint licks all around him, before finally pressing the tip of his tongue just inside...

It’s so familiar and yet entirely new all at once. It’s breathtaking and Flint wants to memorize every moment of this.

Silver fucking sobs and Flint reaches a hand around to feel him, just the way he wants him. Hard to the point of agony. Silver presses eagerly into his hand and Flint lets him for a moment before he draws his hand away.

Silver whimpers again and Flint responds by spreading his cheeks wide and grazing his teeth over the tight bud of Silver’s hole. The sound Silver makes then is music to Flint’s ears. He does it again and then hooks his thumbs inside Silver, spreading him wider. He wants Silver to feel this tomorrow, to remember how he got fucked without Flint even having to use his dick.

Silver’s practically slumped against the wall, ass out for the taking, panting as Flint rims him. Flint drags its out, letting it be messy as fuck, letting his tongue and lips and teeth all have a taste of Silver.

  
When Silver finally comes, his body shaking helplessly against the wall, come dripping down the insides of his shorts, Flint feels victorious but also exhausted. He just gave all he has on his knees after a thorough workout. He’s only human after all. His knees are killing him.

He nudges Silver sideways and slouches down on the bench. Silver presses a palm against the wall straightening up slowly. He tugs up his shorts so his ass isn’t hanging out like a peach perfect offering. He looks at Flint for a long silent moment and then slowly kneels between Flint’s thighs. His hands spread themselves over Flint’s like they belong there.

Silver nods at Flint’s crotch. “Still want to shove that down my throat.”

Flint shrugs. “If you’re not too tired.” He begins but Silver’s already pulling his shorts down. Flint leans his head back and lets him. The room is oppressively warm now. Sweat running down his chest.

Silver leans in and fucking runs two fingers along the underside of Flint, making him hiss.

“I did, didn’t I?” Silver whispers in satisfaction.

Flint sighs, and then, admits it at last. “You’re not wrong.”

Silver laughs and then he slides all of Flint inside him, taking him deep that Flint’s suddenly, painfully aware of the warmth of the mouth on him and curls his fingers deep into the centers of his palm to avoid pulling Silver’s hair, to keep himself from doing exactly what Silver said, shoving his cock down his throat.

Silver draws off with a hum of pleasure. “You can, you know.”

“Mmm?” Flint’s too distracted by the sheen on Silver’s mouth. He wants to run his thumb over Silver’s lower lip and fucking kiss him until he sees stars.

“Touch me. Pull my hair.”

“You always work out like this?” Flint asks, but already wants to take it back. It doesn’t matter. Silver’s letting _him_ do it now.

Silver cocks his head. “No.”

“So why am I special?” Flint doesn’t know why he’s pushing this, but he wants to know.

“I suppose,” Silver starts sliding his hands up and down Flint’s inner thighs in a lazy motion. “You could say our interests are mutually aligned.”

“Oh?” The delicate teasing of Silver’s hands are driving him crazy but Flint manages to get that one word out at least.

“I want you and you…it would appear, want me.” Silver looks up at him again. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“Does that line always work for you?” Flint asks.

Silver just laughs. “First time using it.”

For some reason, Flint believes him. He leans forward, leaning into Silver’s hands, leaning down cup his jaw. “You’re not wrong.”

He kisses Silver and god, that soft heat of Silver’s mouth makes his cock swell even more. The meeting of their mouths, tongue sliding against hungry tongue, Silver’s teeth grazing his lip, it leaves Flint gasping but Silver’s the first one to pull off.

“Fuck.” His pupils are blown wide with arousal and he stares at Flint like he’s the only thing in the world. “I need…”

“You already came.” Flint feels obliged to point out even as Silver’s already lowering his mouth.

“Mmm,” Silver’s head darts up again, “just pointing out, I am younger than you.”

Flint opens his mouth to respond to that but Silver just slides him into his mouth again and fuck, he can’t think of a single thing. He leans his head back against the wall, right hand reaching for Silver out of instinct. He watches how Silver reacts to the touch of his fingers gliding through his curls. If anything the touch seems to turn Silver on more. He draws in closer to Flint’s body, arms slung over Flint’s thighs as he sucks Flint’s dick.

Flint watches the steady motion of his head as though he’s in a trance. It half feels like it’s happening to someone else, but the heat of the steam room, the sweat on his chest, his fingers locked in Silver’s hair, the pressure of Silver’s body pressed against his, his goddamn mouth, his cheeks hollowed out and fucking Flint’s cock like he’s been starved for days, all serves to remind Flint he’s the only one here with Silver and he likes it.

As he feels himself getting close, Flint suddenly tugs at Silver’s hair, pulling him sloppily.

“What, no,” Silver starts to complain but then Flint’s coming hard and fast, all over Silver’s face, his cheeks, his nose. His mouth’s still half hanging open, and it gets on his tongue, his lips. He’s fucking coated in it and Flint is never going to forget the sight of him like this. It’s even on Silver’s eyelashes and he wants to lick it off.

He slumps back, chest heaving and Silver leans back on his knees, hands still holding on to Flint’s thighs as they stare at each other. There’s a driblet of come dripping down the end of Silver’s nose.

Flint clears his throat. “Um, I should have asked if that was okay first.”

“Are you kidding me?” Silver stares at him. “That was fucking hot.” Slowly he pushes himself to his feet, using Flint to steady himself, and god, Flint can smell him, the sweat, the come, his and Silver’s and he feels fucking primal. He wants to claim Silver and mark him and fuck him till he can’t walk. Instead he stands up, wishing his legs felt capable of walking. He wants a shower. He wants….a shower with Silver if he’s honest.

“Seriously.” Silver says. “That was incredible.”

He reaches for his towel and wipes his face off. He gets most of it, but he still needs a shower, still looks like he’s just gotten fucked even though Flint’s dick hasn’t gotten remotely near that luscious ass.

Flint clears his throat again. He doesn’t hate the remotest idea what you say to someone after that. _Thanks for letting me come on your face?_ _Wanna shower together? I really wanna fuck you._

“Anyway.” Silver brushes his hair back breezily. “Thanks for the workout.” He heads for the door.

Is he seriously just going to leave it there? Flint doesn’t get it for a second, but then he thinks about what Silver said _. I thought you’d turn me down if I simply asked you for a coffee._ For the first time he thinks about how the cocky exterior Silver puts out is just that, a complete fake, for fear of the rejection he’d get if he was just himself. If he just asked.

“Hey…” Flint says.

Silver looks at him.

“It’s a little late for coffee, but how about a beer?”

Silver’s eyes widen and the smile he gives Flint in response makes something tighten uncomfortably in Flint’s chest. This is just sex, just a hookup, but…for the first time, as they head for the shower to clean off, he lets himself think, just in the vaguest sense, what if it could be something more?

At any rate, they’re both going to have to join a new gym now once Vane finds out what happened in the steam room.

 

 


End file.
